Impossible Love
by SlytherinGirl40
Summary: Cela se passe à Poudlard. Fin du sixième tome. Un amour dévastateur est en train de se créer. La guerre approche, ils devront faire un choix. Elle aime la vie. Il aime la mort. Comment pourrait elle envisager d'être avec lui avec un statut pareil ? Comment pourrait il assumer son amour pour elle malgré son statut ? Et si l'histoire s'était déroulée autrement ?
1. Disclaimer

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'écriture d'un Dramionne. Étant une IMMENSE fan d'Harry Potter et de ces deux personnages en particulier, j'ai voulu écrire une histoire sur ce que j'imaginais comme relation entre Drago et Hermionne. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Je fais un gros disclaimer que je ne répéterai pas dans les chapitres: LES PERSONNAGES ET LE MONDE NE M'APPARTIENT PAS. SEULE L'HISTOIRE DE CETTE FICTION EST MON OEUVRE, TOUT LE RESTE APPARTIENT A LA MAGNIFIQUE J.K ROWLING

Le rating de cette fiction sera T mais il y aura peut être du M, cela dépendra de comment avance l'histoire.

J'essaierai de poster des chapitres régulièrement mais pas tout les deux jours non plus, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé.

/!\ JE VOUS PREVIENS TOUT DE SUITE: JE SERAI EN ANGLETERRE DU 20 AU 25 SEPTEMBRE 2015 JE N'AURAI DONC PAS LA POSSIBILITE DE POSTER UN CHAPITRE. MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION.

N'hésitez pas à partager la fiction et à me laisser une review à la fin des chapitres pour me donner votre avis, surtout au début pour pouvoir m'orienter.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! :-)

SlytherinGirl40


	2. Prologue

Prologue: 1 mois plus tôt  


Cinq minutes que ça venait de se produire. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage de remplir sa mission. Il aurait pu sauver sa famille mais non. A la place, il était resté figé en haut de la tour d'astronomie, sa baguette pointée vers Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Un homme que, malgré les apparences, Draco Malfoy admirait. C'est peut être pour ça qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de le tuer. Severus Rogue, le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, l'avait fait à sa place. Tout les mangemorts étaient là. Y compris son père. Draco avait senti quelque chose se briser en lui lorsqu'il avait vu le regard que son père lui avait lancé après l'acte. Le regard qui veut tout et rien dire en même temps. Le jeune Malfoy avait déçu son père et sali la réputation de sa famille. Il savait que cette mission devait servir à racheter l'infidélité de son père envers le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il avait échoué et il savait qu'il devrait en subir les conséquences.

Hermione avait vu la lumière verte qui provenait de la tour d'astronomie depuis son dortoir dans la tour de Gryffondor. Inquiète elle s'était empressé de sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentit un grand vide en elle quand elle vit Harry Potter, son meilleur ami, effondré au dessus d'un corps sans vie, celui du directeur de Poudlard. Qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ? Sous le choc, elle tomba à genoux et laissa les larmes la submerger. Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier au monde, était mort. De surcroît, Harry avait perdu un homme qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Elle était tellement triste pour lui. Absorbée dans ses sanglots, la jeune fille ne remarqua pas que Ron Weasley, son autre meilleur ami, s'était approché d'elle. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et ils se laissèrent aller, tout les deux à leur chagrin juste derrière Harry.

Pendant ce temps, toute l'école s'était réuni autour du corps du directeur et les professeurs, pour lui rendre hommage, levèrent leur baguette et firent apparaître une lumière au bout de celle ci. Ils furent suivis par tous les élèves ce qui créa un vaste plafond de lumière blanche, en l'honneur de leur directeur tant regretté. Harry, Ron et Hermione ,n'en furent que plus émus et les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent en intensité. Le jeune Weasley la serra encore plus fort pour essayer de la réconforter. Il lui caressait les cheveux, paisiblement, et lui chuchotait des paroles pour la calmer.

Du haut de la tour, il y en avait un qui n'avait pas loupé cette scène et qui se sentit encore plus anéanti. La jeune brune qu'il aimait tant, blottie dans les bras de ce rouquin. Le corps du directeur mort à quelques mètres d'elle. Il l'avait, une fois de plus, blessée. Et ça Draco ne se le pardonnerait pas.

* * *

Merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de lire. Je sais, le prologue n'est pas très long. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres le seront plus.

N'hésitez pas à partager et à me laisser une review. Désolée pour les fautes. :-)

Je vous fais des bisous.

SlytherinGirl40


	3. Un mois après

Chapitre 1: Un mois après

Hermione avait peur. On était en juillet. Elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Depuis la mort de leur directeur, Albus Dumbledore, les forces du mal avait pris le contrôle du château et retenait les élèves prisonniers. Bien sûr certains avait réussi à s'échapper, dont Harry et Ron, ses deux meilleurs amis. La jeune fille avait essayé de les suivre mais un mangemort, Lucius Malfoy, l'avait forcée à revenir en lui lançant le sortilège Doloris.

Elle était maintenant seule, dans son dortoir, à se remémorer l'immense douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment. Elle sentait encore un pic où le sort l'avait atteinte en premier. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite, elle, pauvre sang-de-bourbe comme l'avait dit le mangemort juste avant. Peur pour ses amis partis sans elle à la recherche des horcrux. Peur pour Ginny et les autres Gryffondor en train de se faire interroger sur les moindres informations qu'ils pouvaient posséder sur la fuite d'Harry Potter. Hermione savait que la sœur Weasley était au courant du plan et qu'elle ne dirait rien. Mais Rogue et les mangemorts étaient capables de tout et c'est pour ça qu'elle avait peur pour ses amis.

Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas été appelé. Ils auraient du l'interroger en premier vu son statut. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle était juste effrayé et épuisée de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle voulait plus que tout rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis partis quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avait préparé ce plan pendant un mois et voilà que tout avait foiré, elle se retrouvait seule avec Ginny à présent. Elle commença à s'endormir dans l'espoir d'oublier quand quelqu'un ouvrit violemment la porte. Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvait à l'entrée du dortoir.

Un mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris le contrôle de l'école grâce à ses serviteurs. Grâce à Rogue. Pas à lui. A Rogue. Depuis l'incident, Draco s'attendait à recevoir le traitement qu'il méritait pour son acte de lâcheté mais rien n'était venue. Son père et sa mère avait aidé, comme tout les autres mangemorts, à assiéger Poudlard. Il était maintenant en train de se diriger vers le bureau de l'ancien directeur en compagnie de sa mère. Le professeur Rogue et son père l'avait appelé pour une autre mission. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre. Il été vidé de toute émotion depuis ce jour où il avait vu Granger dans les bras de ce pauvre Weasley. Depuis il avait appris à obéir aux ordres, quel que soient les conséquences, quel que soit les personnes à blessé. Il avait dû s'assurer que certain dérangements provenant du ministère se taisent, dont le ministre de la magie lui même. C'était la seule grosse tâche qu'il eu à accomplir. Sinon il passait son temps à suivre ses parents et à éliminer les petites menaces qui menaçaient l'emprise du maître sur le château. Il n'avait pas recroisé la jeune brune mais il savait qu'elle était encore au château. Elle n'avait pas le chois de toute façon.

Sa mère et lui arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau. ils entrèrent. Le décor avait changé. Plus de tableau, plus de pensine, plus de babioles inutiles. IL n'y avait que le grand bureau et, ce qui intriguait Draco, une chaise en bois en plein milieu de la pièce. Ce qui surpris aussi le jeune sorcier ce fut la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en plus de Rogue et de son père. Le maître ne se déplaçait que rarement au château. Il n'était venue qu'une fois, après que Draco ait tué le ministre de la magie.

 **\- Ah Draco, nous t'attendions,** dit-il **. Aujourd'hui tu vas nous rendre un petit service. Mais je t'en parlerai quand la dernière personne que nous attendons sera arrivée. Assied toi sur le bureau en attendant.**

Draco obéit. Aucune émotion. Dix minutes passèrent quand on toqua au bureau. Son père donna l'ordre d'entrée. Le cœur du blond loupa un battement. Sur le seuil se tenait sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange qui tenait Hermione bâillonnée.

 **\- Enfin!** s'écria le Seigneur des Ténèbres **. Bellatrix veut tu, conduire notre invitée sur la chaise ?**

 **\- Bien sûr Maître.**

La mangemort jeta littéralement Hermione sur la chaise en bois et lui attacha les mains derrière le dos. Hermione essaya de se débattre, en vain.

 **\- Cette pratique moldu me plaît beaucoup,** rigola t'elle.

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?** demanda Draco

 **\- Notre jeune sang-de-bourbe est là pour nous dire où sont partis Harry Potter et le jeune Weasley, annonça** le maître **. Les Gryffondor ne savait rein à part la sœur du rouquin qui n'a rien voulu dire et qui a eu la punition qu'elle méritait. Maintenant nous allons interroger notre chère amie ici présente. Et toi, Draco tu vas nous aider. Si elle persiste à ne rien dire, comme son amie, tu lui jetteras certains sorts qui lui permettront de miraculeusement se rappeler de ce qu'elle sait. Et si jamais ça ne lui revient pas, nous réitéreront l'expérience demain, après demain... jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle ou qu'elle nous quitte.**

Le jeune blond eut un pincement au cœur puis se rappela ce moment ou tout s'était brisé en lui.

 **\- Très bien, quand commence t-on ?** demanda t'il.

 **\- Maintenant** , répondit le Seigneur des ténèbres un rictus terrifiant sur le visage.

Hermione était sonné et terrifiée. elle se tenait dans la même salle que cinq mangemorts et Voldemort. au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il lui réservé un traitement autre que celui de ses amis. Elle avait peur pour Ginny surtout depuis que Voldemort se vantait de lui avoir donné une punition à la hauteur de ses actes. Elle se débattait, tirait sur ses liens, en vain. Elle regardait Draco. cela ne l'étonnait pas de le voir ici ais si elle avait toujours espéré pouvoir tisser des liens avec lui. Elle se sentit désolée pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le sort que lui réserver Voldemort et Draco lui répondre qu'il ferait ce qu'il lui demanderait. Elle ouvrit les yeux horrifiée et en colère contre le Serpentard. Bellatrix vint lui enlever le scotch. elle cria:

 **\- JE NE VOUS DIRAI RIEN, CE SONT MES AMIS ET VOUS POURREZ ME PASSER SUR E CORPS JE N'OUVRIRAI PAS LA BOUCHE, JE NE DIRAI RIEN A DES PAUVRES LACHES DE LEURS ACTES COMME VOUS! DRACO COMMENT PEUX TU FAIRE CA, TU N'EST QU'UN SALOP!**

Draco eut l'impression qu'un ouragan s'était acharné sur lui. Le seigneur des ténèbres le regarda et lui donna l'ordre:

 **\- Vas y Draco.**

Il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Alors il obéit.

 **\- Endoloris!**

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à partager et à me laisser une petite review ;-)  
Je vous fait des bisous.

A bientôt

SlytherinGirl40


End file.
